


New York, New York

by Rose_Morgan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Morgan/pseuds/Rose_Morgan
Summary: "If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere." –New York, New York (Frank Sinatra)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cover: http://imgur.com/rYIA5QU.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Despite what the MCU wiki might say, Matt met Elektra in the summer of 2005, not 2006. If the show takes place in 2015, and it's been ten years since Matt saw Elektra, it means they met in 2005. The wiki also says that Matt entered Columbia Law in 2003. He's born in 1985. Undergrad takes four years, so there's no way he graduated at eighteen, which is how old he would be in 2003. So, he started undergrad in 2003, and graduated in 2007, which still fits with the timeline. This means if he and Foggy went to law school right after graduation, they would be graduating Columbia Law in 2010, since law school is typically three years.

**_April, 2004_**

 

“I wish Daisy was here.” [ Katherine](https://www.polyvore.com/event_at_columbia_university/set?id=227771538) said, looking to her older sister. Laura had finally managed to convince their mother that Katherine should visit America to look at their colleges. Specifically, Laura’s alma mater.

****

“I know, but I had a hard enough time convincing Mum that _you_ should come. If I’d asked her about Daisy, she would’ve hung up. Or flown to New York just to throw the phone at me.” Laura replied, taking a sip of her drink.

****

“The minute you said America’s drinking age was twenty-one, I knew I’d be staying in England for university.”

****

“Just go socialize. Maybe you’ll meet a cute guy.” Laura instructed, and Katherine sighed.

****

“What’s the fun in being at a party if you can’t drink?” the brunette mumbled, and walked over to the refreshment table. She figured if she couldn’t have a beer, she’d have a cola. She had just finished pouring herself the beverage when someone jostled her arm. She quickly moved out of the way, but stopped when she noticed the person who had jostled her was blind. “Oh! I’m sorry!”

****

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault.” the person smiled, his focus now on her. “I should’ve paid more attention.”

****

“No, no, you’re fine.” Katherine smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I can pour you a drink if you like.” she offered, setting her cup down.

****

“That’s alright. Thank you though.” the man waved her off, the smile still on his lips. “I was just trying to find a table to sit down at.”

****

Katherine took a moment to study him. He had dark brown hair, was about 5’10, and wore black, square sunglasses, which prevented her from seeing what color his eyes were. “I’m assuming you’re an undergrad student?”

****

“Yeah, I am. Most of the people here are.”

****

“I’m here with my sister. She’s in her last year of law school.”

****

“Let me guess, she wants you to consider attending Columbia?” the young man grinned, making Katherine chuckle.

****

“Pretty much, though I already know where I’m going to school, and it’s not in America. I’m just using this trip as an excuse to see New York again.” the girl admitted, moving away from the refreshment table. “Let’s go find that table.”

****

“Okay.” the man nodded, and followed the sound of her footsteps until his cane tapped against a chair leg. He felt around for the top of the chair, and sat down when he found the seat.

****

“My name’s Katherine. Katherine Doe.” the brunette introduced herself, and took a sip of her drink. “I’d shake your hand, but…”

****

The young man laughed, and held out his hand. “My name’s Matt. Matt Murdock. It’s nice to meet you.”

****

Katherine shook his hand and smiled, crossing her long legs. “It’s nice to meet you, Matthew.”

****

“Matthew? That’s a little formal, isn’t it?” Katherine turned to face a young man with shoulder-length dirty blond hair.

****

“I’m English, so it’s hard to turn the formality off.” Katherine said, and offered her hand to the second man. “Are you Matthew’s friend?”

****

“Yeah. My name’s Franklin Nelson, but everyone calls me Foggy.” the blond man shook the brunette woman’s hand, and took a seat next to Matt.

****

“That’s a cute nickname. I rather like it.” she smiled, and let her hands rest in her lap. “What do you boys plan to do after you graduate?”

****

“We’re going to attend Columbia Law.” Foggy answered, setting his drink down. “Matt and I want to be defense attorneys.”

****

“What about you?” Matt asked, folding his cane.

****

“I’m going to be an investigative reporter. I’m not sure yet which company I’ll work for, but I’m aiming for The New York Times.” Katherine replied, tracing the rim of her glass with her index finger.

****

“If you don’t mind my asking, how old are you?” Matt wondered, tilting his head in curiosity.

****

“Seventeen.”

****

“And you’re going to college in the fall? Shouldn’t you have one more year?” Foggy asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

****

“Not in England, no. I finish Year 13 next month.”

****

“Year 13?”

****

“It’s England’s equivalent of our senior year in high school.” Matt clarified, and Katherine smiled.

****

“That’s exactly right. I’m impressed that you know something about England’s education system.” she said, taking another sip of her drink.

****

“Well, it helps that I want to study abroad there.” Matt said, before turning to Foggy. “What do they have to drink?”

****

“Alcohol, soda, and juice. Do you want something?” Foggy replied, and rose.

****

“Just water is fine.” Matt answered, and listened to his friend depart.

****

Katherine uncrossed her legs and finished her drink, listening the music that was playing over the speakers. “Oh, I love this song!” she grinned, and quickly stood up. She looked down at Matt and gently tapped his hand.

****

“Hm?”

****

“Want to dance?”

****

“I’m blind.”

****

“I never said you had to lead.”

****

“Alright.” Matt nodded, and took her hand, allowing her to drag him to the center of the room.

****

_“Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

****

_When the night falls down_

_I wait for you_

_And you come around_

_And the world's alive_

_With the sound of kids_

_On the street outside_

****

_When you walk into the room_

_You pull me close and we start to move_

_And we're spinning with the stars above_

_And you lift me up in a wave of love…”_

****

Katherine beamed as they danced, and laughed in surprise when Matt spun her around. She placed her hand back on his shoulder, and resumed dancing when she felt his hand on her back. Their free hands were firmly clasped, and they swayed with the upbeat melody.

****

_“Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

****

_When I feel alone_

_I reach for you_

_And you bring me home_

_When I'm lost at sea_

_I hear your voice_

_And it carries me_

****

_In this world we're just beginning_

_To understand the miracle of living_

_Baby I was afraid before_

_But I'm not afraid anymore.”_

****

Matt chuckled when he spun her around for a second time. He did his best to time the spins with the chorus, and he thought he was doing a good job so far. It was nice, dancing with her. He hadn’t danced with a girl since senior prom, and that was two years ago.

****

_“Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

****

_In this world we're just beginning_

_To understand the miracle of living_

_Baby I was afraid before_

_But I'm not afraid anymore_

****

_Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth_

_They say in heaven love comes first_

_We'll make heaven a place on earth_

_Ooh heaven is a place on earth...”_

****

Laura and Foggy had been watching the pair for the entirety of the song, and exchanged looks.

****

“What do you think?” Foggy asked, returning his gaze to the pair.

****

“I think they’ll be friends for a long time.” Laura replied.

****

“Okay, but what about _beyond_ friendship?”

****

“We’ll just have to wait and see.”

****

“I bet you twenty bucks that they’ll end up married, or at least engaged, in ten years.” the young man said, making the tall blonde chuckle.

****

“I’ll take that bet.” she agreed, and they shook on it.

****

Meanwhile, Matt and Katherine had made their way outside. Katherine helped him sit down on the building’s stone steps, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She sat down next to him and folded her arms, letting them rest on her knees. She was quiet for a moment, before pulling out a small notepad and pen. “Tell me your number and I’ll write it down.”

****

“You can put yours in my phone if you want.” Matt said, and pulled the device out of his pocket.

****

“Alright.” Katherine nodded, and began to input her number. “Give me a call tomorrow. That way I can add your number to mine.”

****

“What time tomorrow?”

****

“Maybe ten? I’m still suffering from jetlag.” she replied, and handed him his phone. “I hope we stay in touch. Far too many people meet each other at parties and never talk again afterwards.”

****

“I don’t think we’re those kinds of people.” Matt smiled, and took off his coat. He had sensed her shivering, though she had done her best to hide it. “Here.”

****

“Oh, I couldn’t.”

****

“I’ll be alright.”

****

“You keep it.”

****

“Katherine, it’s okay. You can take the coat.”

****

“If you’re sure…” Katherine relented, allowing him to help her into the garment. “Thank you.”

****

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t give a cold woman my coat?”

****

“An American man.”

****

They both laughed at that, and spent the rest of the party talking. After the last of the guests departed, Laura and Foggy came to retrieve the two. By that point, Katherine had fallen asleep on Matt’s arm, his coat wrapped tight around her.

****

“I’ll get her into the car and then I’ll give it back to you.” Laura said, gently helping her sister up.

****

“She can keep it for the night if she wants. She gave me her number, so I can just call tomorrow and come get it.” Matt shrugged, waiting as Foggy removed Matt’s wallet, cane, cell phone, and keys from the coat pockets.

****

“Thank you. I’ll make sure she gives it back to you.” Laura smiled, and waved goodbye as she escorted the brunette girl to the car.

****

Matt and Foggy hailed a taxi, and sat in silence for the entire ride. Once they were climbing the steps to their dorm, Foggy spoke up. “Matt?”

****

“Yeah?”

****

“I told you that the party would be fun.”

****

“The party was alright, but the company was better.”

****

“Are you going to ask her out?”

****

“What? No.”

****

“Why not?”

****

“We’re not like that.”

****

“You’re so full of shit, Murdock.”

****

“Foggy, she’s just a friend.”

****

“Yeah. Sure she is.”

****

“We’re going to be friends for a long time, and I will cherish that friendship the same way I cherish ours.” Matt concluded, and rolled his eyes when he sensed Foggy shaking his head.

****

“Whatever you say, Murdock. Whatever you say. Oh, and, just so you know, I bet her sister ten bucks that Katherine and you would be married in ten years. Or, at least engaged.”

****

“You did what?”

****

“Oh hey, I think I hear the phone….”

****

“Foggy, we don’t have a landline!”

****

“I think that’s my mother calling….” Foggy tried a different excuse, and, after making sure Matt was okay on the stairs, hurried off to their room.

****

“Foggy!”


End file.
